


Furry Little Game Changer

by QueenCurphy



Series: The Broken Prince and The Iron Man [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Loki's Kids, M/M, Puppy Love, Sad Loki, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is depressed and forced to remain inside the Avengers Tower, which spells 'awkward and uncomfortable' for the other Avengers. Tony hopes to end the hostility. Tony, as always, is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Little Game Changer

The Avenger's tower had never been so hostile, not even after the second incident in Budapest. The tension was excruciating, the air so thick not even Mjölnir could disturb its heavy overhead presence; and in the centre of it all, sat a very disgruntled Loki.

Clint and Natasha were off on S.H.I.E.L.D business somewhere in Russia where the atmosphere was probably more cheerful than Stark HQ, Steve was making the most of the lack of super villain activity in Manhattan by dragging Thor to a war exhibition at the museum, and Bruce had scarpered to the lab in the early hours of the morning to avoid any stress inducing environments. That left Loki, sitting by the window on the top floor of the tower, in his and Tony's penthouse, scowling down at the tiny dots passing by on the sidewalks. 

"Pathetic mortals, coming and going as free as birds. I envy the lot of you, and that's the most depressing part." 

Loki failed to hear the elevator chiming as the doors glided open, and continued to wallow against the glass as Tony approached him holding a large cardboard box.

"Still feeling sorry for yourself I see." 

That comment earned Tony a glare that would have sent him straight to his grave, if looks really could kill.

"Self pity is more your game, is it not?" Loki sneered before quickly dabbing his eyes with the stretched sleeve of his sweater.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly his sweater, and he may have accidentally overdone the enlarging incantation on Tony's best article of vintage ACDC clothing. Loki was too peeved to care. 

"Come on now babe, you can't stay in this mood forever. Banner is one Deity-mood-swing away from going green-side." Tony set the box down carefully upon the glass table beside Loki, stepping around it to cautiously press a kiss to the God's temple, "Clint won't dare enter our floor incase you hang him from the balcony again."

Loki shouldn't have grinned under his sleeve at that, but he did anyway; the archer had been asking for it, calling a once-was King a 'menopausal drama queen'. "I said I was sorry, which is utterly out of nature for me. What more does the Hawk want?" 

Tony deemed it safe to sit beside Loki by the window, and tested the waters by smoothing his hand up and down the trickster's spine. Loki pressed into his touch, a small sigh falling gracefully from his thin, paling lips. They watched the bustle of New York in silence for a little while, Tony's hand continuing its soothing pace. 

Before Loki became too lost in the blur of city life again, Tony gently nudged the box with his toes, "I got you a little something." 

Loki pulled himself out of his thoughts, eyeing up the box suspiciously, "If that's another one of those ridiculous StarkPads, it'll be following the other one into the garbage disposal. I cannot tolerate any more Candy Crush!"

Tony stifled the impending laugh, mainly because he preferred to keep his head affixed to his shoulders, and tapped the box again. "I think you're going to like this."

Loki clicked his tongue, giving in to the excited gleam in Tony's deep chocolate eyes; the God had yet to win battle over those soul shattering peepers. "If you insist.."

Tony lounged back against the cool glass, eyes sparking with mischief and anticipation as Loki peeled open the loose flaps of cardboard. "There's something moving in here, is this another trick man of iron?" Loki's wary gaze from under dark lashes pulled a toothy grin from Tony, and he simply raised his brow in response. Pale hands opened the box and cautiously reached inside, a gasp hitching in Loki's throat as the pads of his fingers ran across soft fur.

"Anthony," the Prince sighed, pulling from the box his gift, "Oh Anthony!"

Loki's sharp facial features softened as an excitable tongue licked his jaw in gusto, the tiny body of the pup wriggled between his arms. 

"Isn't he adorable? I almost kept him for myself." Tony could not suppress the shit eating grin on his face as he witnessed his boyfriend genuinely smile for the first time in weeks. Loki held the Husky puppy close against his chest, burying his nose into its plushy fur. 

"You brought him for me? He's mine?" Loki's voice quavered as he blinked in Tony's direction. The genius nodded, hand stretching out to coax his lover to him, and Loki moved forward in lightening speed. With a very fussy pup squeaking and wagging his tail between them, Loki plunged his tongue between Tony's lips and kissed him with all his strength. Finally breaking away after some time, Loki grinned, "Anthony Edward Stark, I love you." 

Tony couldn't resist carding his fingers through Loki's raven hair as he placed a final kiss on his nose, "I love you too, sulky-drawers. So, any idea on what to call him?"

Loki set the pup on the floor and watched him waddle off toward the couch to sniff the furniture happily. "He needs a name that's so powerful, all other canines won't dare to oppose him." Tony's eyes rolled as he witnessed Loki's Asgardian roots rear their heads, "I like Fenrir. Yes. Fenrir." 

Tony clicked his fingers together in an attempt to call over the pup, but instead his tiny paws scrambled over to Loki, where he curled up on his lap and began to doze off "Fenrir it is then, awesome."

"Yes," Loki crooned as his long fingers stroked behind Fenrir's lopped ears, "My little Fenny."

The next day, Clint and Natasha returned from their mission to find the Avengers Tower looking less hostile and Loki contently sat on the kitchen counter, reading. The agents felt, at long last, at ease.

However, The Black Widow was yet to find her favourite stilettos chewed up and hidden under Tony's couch. Loki grinned from behind his puppy training book mischievously.


End file.
